An Endless Ocean
by shadowless15
Summary: Sequal to "A New Begining". After being washed up on the beach, Aden finds himself on Fenith Island. He is soon given a new home and hopes that he can find peace here. But even in another dimension, trouble still likes to follow Aden around as he tries to adjust to his new life.


(Sora's Pov)

I don't know how long I've been in the ocean, but I do know that I'm almost to the new dimension. I wonder what it's like? Will the people there be nice? Or will I get my heart broken again? I honestly don't know considering I've never been to another dimension.

"Get ready Sora, you're almost there." My mother called out to me.

That's another thing I wonder about. Will my new mother Aequor, show me kindness and love?

"I'm ready mother." I thought out to her, remembering that I couldn't speak very well underwater.

"Good. Now remember I will always be with you and I will check up on you my son. Remember that I will always love you."

"I love you too, mother. Thank you for showing me kindness and love."

"You're welcome. Now prepare yourself."

I did as she asked and I saw a light. The next thing I know, I'm being tossed by a wave onto a beach. I look up and see a whole bunch of people in swimsuits looking at me in shock. I didn't know what to do or what to say until a girl with blue hair and gold eyes came up to me. She was wearing a modest pink bikini. To me she looked extremely beautiful. I tried to say something but nothing would come out. All I could do was stare at the girl.

(Odette's Pov)

It was a great day for us here at the beach. We had our annual beach party and things were going well. Except for the fact that Sonja was bugging me with all of her rude comments, but other than that it was fine. Until the next thing I know this boy comes washing up on our beach. He had sea blue hair and eyes and looked absolutely beautiful. But his clothes showed that he must've been in a shipwreck. When he had washed up, the whole beach went silent. Not knowing on what to do, I walked up to him to see if he was alright. Though I will say the style of his clothes were nothing like I've ever seen before. He was wearing red shorts and a red shirt, but his shirt was torn a bit, barely hanging on. His jacket was almost completely torn and his giant yellow shoes looked ruined. If his hair was a different color, maybe brunette it would look good on him. I walked up to him and all we could do was stare at each other. Finally after a long minute I asked;

"Are you alright?"

He looked a bit surprised. Almost as if nobody had ever shown him any kindness or concern at all.

"I'm fine." He said, before looking surprised at how his voice sounded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, nothing's broken."

"What's your name?"

As soon as I asked that he looked like he was going to freak out.

(Sora's Pov)

"My name?" I thought, "Why didn't I think of a new name?!"

(Odette's Pov)

As I watched him thinking to himself, I looked at his clothes once again and as his shirt moved a bit in the ocean breeze, I caught a look at his well-toned abs.

"I like what I see." I thought.

After that thought had crossed my mind I blushed very hard. I had no idea why I thought of that at all. I was grateful that he didn't notice. After a minute he finally said;

"My name is Aden."

"Well Aden, I'm Odette. Would you mind telling me what happened to you?"

Before he could tell me, I heard his stomach growl. He blushed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Come on let's get you something to eat."

(Aden's Pov)

As Odette took me over to the food table, I couldn't help but to look at the rest of the people who still looked at me in shock. Once we got to the food table, Odette gave me a plate and I soon filled it up. The food was delicious and Odette told me she cooked it herself. I could tell that she wanted to ask me questions but she didn't and I was grateful for that. Pretty soon the music had started again and everyone went back to talking and having fun. A bunch of girls came up to me and started asking me if I was ok and I told them I was. I looked over and saw a red haired guy, who reminded me of Axel, grunt in jealousy. The party continued for a little longer until a man with brown hair and gold eyes stood up and gathered everyone's attention.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming to the annual beach party but before we end it, we need to speak to our special guest." He said.

I could tell by the looks that everyone was giving me, that I was the special guest. Not knowing on what to do, I walked up to the man and stood by his side.

"Welcome to Fenith Island. I'm Alex, the mayor." He said.

"I'm Aden."

"Well Aden, you gave us quite the scare there. Would you mind telling us what happened?"

"I was in a shipwreck."

"We'll have someone take you to the bath house and then we'll get you some new clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones I'm wearing?"

As soon as I said that, and tugged at my shirt, it came off. For some reason all of the girls' faces were a dark red. The mayor could only laugh. I looked at him and said;

"I guess some new clothes couldn't hurt."

Still chuckling, Alex called Odette over to us.

"I see that you and Odette are acquainted with each other. So she will show you to the bath house, while Maerwen will get you some new clothes." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

With that he told us and the rest of the village to hurry and get ready for tonight because they were going end their annual festival with an ice cream party in the town square.

As Odette was walking me over to the bath house, I soon realized that Fenith Island was a lot like Destiny Island. Hopefully nothing bad will happen.

"Aden, what really happened to you?" Odette asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"When you told everyone that you were in a shipwreck, it looked and sounded like you were only telling us half of the truth."

"The shipwreck part was true, but as for the rest of the story, you don't want to know."

"I just want to know so I can help you. You seemed so confused on the beach."

"How about I just tell you and your family what happened? That means you can't tell anyone else about it."

"That would work. I could ask my father if you could have dinner with us, since you don't have a place of your own."

"I thought that the ice cream party was the last thing you do today?"

"It's the last activity for the summer festival. Most people usually have a late dinner like at 7:30 or 8:00."

"That makes sense."

After that conversation we both fell silent. I kept thinking on how Odette's family would take the news I was about to give them? How my family and friends had tried to kill me? How I came from another dimension? How I am the heir to the Goddess of the Sea?

Soon we had made it to the bath house and Odette showed me where to put my clothes and where the men had to go for their baths. I was soon in the bath faster than I had expected. The water was so warm and nice that I didn't want to leave. When I had traveled through the ocean, the water wasn't freezing, but it wasn't warm either. It was neutral. I wasn't too cold or too hot.

When I had finally gotten all of the oceans salt off of me, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to the lockers. Once I got there, I found a pile of clothes for me and a note from Odette, saying that she had gotten rid of my old clothes and that I was to wear these ones and come meet everybody at the town square. I was really nervous about that, but with Odette there it won't be so bad.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" I thought as I put on the clothes.

Once I got the clothes on I left the bath house and went down to the square. Luckily Odette had left me a map on how to get there. Hopefully people won't ask me a ton of questions. As soon as I walked into the square, all of the girls started to stare at me. This is going to be a long night.

(Odette's Pov)

"Odette can you grab the toppings for the ice cream? Violet asked me.

"Sure." I told her.

After I had shown Aden where the bath house was, I had to go down to the square to help with the finishing touches for the ice cream party. I quickly wrote a note and drew a map for him and gave it to Maerwen. For some weird reason, every time I think of Aden my heart aches and I long for him. Maybe it's because he was just in a shipwreck and he needs someone to help him? I don't know. For the time being I need to stay focus.

"Violet, what are you staring at?" I asked my sister who was looking like she was going to faint.

"T-t-that." She stuttered while pointing to one of the entrances to the square.

I turned my head over to look at where she was pointing at and froze. Walking into the town square was Aden and boy did he look different. He looked so handsome in his new clothes, that I couldn't stop staring at him. I soon realized what I was doing and tried to get back to work. But as I was walking over to the table to put the toppings on, I saw that every girl in the village was staring at him. Including Sonja, who looked like she wanted to jump him right then and there. I felt like I wanted to rip out their throats for staring at Aden. I wasn't sure on what to do right now, but I knew that it would be an interesting night.

(Aden's Pov)

"Ugh, why is it that I always draw attention to myself?" I thought.

Since I have anything else to do, I walked over to where Odette was to see if she needed any help.

"Need some help there?" I asked.

Odette jumped and turned around to see who scared her. Once she saw that it was me she relaxed.

"Oh, it's only you Aden. You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"That's okay. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah I was wondering if I could help you?"

"Sure."

As we started to set the table, I noticed that Odette was looking around nervously. Almost as if someone or something was going to kill her. I wonder what's up?

(Odette's Pov)

As Aden and I were talking I took a small glance to look over at everybody else and what I saw would've scared anybody. Apparently the other girls in town didn't like that Aden was paying attention to me instead of them. If looks could kill I would be dead.

Once we finished setting up, everyone started to go to get what they wanted. I felt bad for Aden when I saw Sonja start to flirt with him. He looked really uncomfortable.

(Aden's Pov)

"Will someone just kill me already?"

Apparently this girl, Sonja, can't take a hint that I really don't want to answer any questions right now.

"So how old are you?" Sonja asked flirtatiously.

"Fourteen." I said.

"Did you know that when you're fifteen you can marry legally?"

"No I didn't know that."

"Well I can't wait until I'm fifteen."

I was lucky that Odette waved me over. I quickly excused myself and went over to see her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said back.

"What was that about?"

"Well apparently she was saying that you can get married when you're fifteen."

"Yeah, due to the last war we had, there were so many casualties that they changed the law so that people could marry early and have a family."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Now what?"

"Now we clean up and then we'll head back to my house to have dinner. I hope that you didn't eat too much ice cream Aden."

"Don't worry, I didn't."

"Good, now let's hurry and clean up."

As soon as Odette said that we went to work. It took a while but we got it done and headed back to her house. We were just in time for dinner. I was shocked to see that the mayor was her father. I also saw two other people. A woman with the same shade of blue as Odette and light brown eyes. The other had light brown hair and light browns eyes. Also at the dinner table were two girls. One who looked like she was a year older than me and one who looked like she was a year younger than me. The older one had the same appearance as the older woman with brown hair. While the younger one had dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Looks like dinner is ready." Odette said to me.

I just nodded at her and she invited me to sit down. I felt very nervous at this point. But her family was really nice to me and they introduced themselves to me. The woman with blue hair was her mother, Maria. Then there her sisters, Lily, the oldest and Violet, the youngest. Then her aunt Rose, who looked like Lily, had her own family that lived a short distance away. She said that you could get there by boat but right now they couldn't make it.

"So Aden, what do you think of Fenith Island so far?" Alex asked me.

"It's a great place." I said.

"That's good. Now what's this I hear about you telling us about what really happened to you."

I turned to look at Odette, who just blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"I promised Odette that I would tell you guys what happened to me and I intend to keep that promise. Here's what happened."

For the next hour I told them my entire story and how I came from another dimension. I even told them my real name. I also told them about me, Riku, and Kairi, wanting to head off to see new words, getting the keyblade, saving my best friend and the worlds, getting back home, losing my friends and family to fame, getting abused by them, almost getting killed by them, and finally getting to their dimension. When I was finished, all of the girls were crying and Alex looked ready to kill my so called friend and family.

"How could they do that to you!?" He yelled.

"I don't know." I said.

To my surprise Odette came up to me and hugged me tightly. She kept saying that she would never hurt me and that she would protect me.

"Exactly how did you get to our dimension?" Maria asked after she had stopped crying and had calmed down.

"I know how I got here, but I need to ask the person who brought me here if I can tell you guys." I said

"We understand and you can tell us when you feel like it." Alex said.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Now come with me, I have a surprise for you."

I followed Alex outside and we barely walked past the Inn and General Store up to a house. When we got there Alex said;

"Welcome to your new house."

"Alex, I can't take this house."

"Oh yes you can. After what those _people_ did, we're going to do what we can to help you."

"But isn't this too much."

Alex looked at me and said in a scary voice;

"Did I ever tell you about the last guy who didn't want my help?

I shook my head no and told him that I loved the house. Alex looked happy and told me to get some sleep because I would be having breakfast with the family tomorrow.

When I walked in my house, I was surprised to see that there were a lot of things in there. A kitchen, a bed, a trunk, a book shelf, a table, a bathroom, and a journal. It looks like Alex was going to sell this house but instead gave it to me. I guess my mother was right, the people here are nice.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after ten. Since I had breakfast with Alex and his family in the morning I decided to go to bed. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and did everything else that I needed to before bed. Once I was done I stripped down to my boxer and crawled into the bed. I would need to do some shopping in the morning.

As I lay in bed with my eyes closed I thought back to how this all started. It was weird to think that this all happened because my family was too prideful and loved the fame and attention of being famous. Why couldn't they just see that things like that aren't important. They would always say that they hated those kinds of people and now they have become the very things they hate the most.

"I hope that the people here will accept me like Odette's family did." I thought.

And with that sleep soon took its hold over me.

**Hey everyone, Shadowless15 here. Yes I'm still alive. The only reason I haven't updated in a month was that school has kept me busy so far. In case you are wondering I haven't abandoned "The Town's Secret". I'm just focusing most of my time on this story because I wanted to change things up a bit. I would like to thank Callista Ran Lalasa for following me. I'm glad to see that more and more people are following me. It makes me want to write more. I would also like to thank DuchessPinkCat for PMing me. Let's face it, sometimes it gets lonely when you don't have anyone to talk to. Anyway feel free to PM, or ask me questions, or give me ideas, or things like that. Thanks again and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Shadowless15 out.**


End file.
